A multilayered dielectric carrier having strip lines is known from Japanese Patent Application No. JP-08 125 432 A. A horn-type radiator is coupled to a strip line via a slot in the dielectric carrier. The coupling via the slot requires costly processing of the strip line dielectric carrier. In particular, costly and cost-intensive milling operations have to be carried out in order to remove printed circuit board material.